bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
T.O.T.M.G.S.R.O.C.K.
The T.O.T.M.G.S.R.O.C.K., also known as the T'emple-'''O'f-'T'''he-'''M'onkey-'G'''od-'''S'pamming 'R'egenerative 'O'mnipotent 'C'atastrophic 'K'icker, is a Joke Conception that can be found in the code of BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Immunities Other than sharing the immunities of a BAD, TOTMGSROCK is immune to the following things: *Stun *Energy-based attacks *Heat-based attacks *Explosions *Damage-Over-Time of any kind *Heal disables Attacks TOTMGSROCK fires clusterbomb missiles as basic attacks. He also has the following abilities: Death Lasers TOTMGSROCK will attack towers with extremely-fast laser beams that inflict 400-500 Armor-Piercing damage per hit and PIERCES through towers. I Will Find You And I Will Kick You Taunt: "I will look for you. I will find you. And I will kick you." TOTMGSROCK will target towers and repeatedly kick them with superhuman force, knocking them back and inflicting massive damage (500-600) per hit. Planetary Pounce TOTMGSROCK will disappear and then reappear from the sky, crushing towers from above with a miniaturized planet (the planet is shrunk to have a radius of 100 meters). This attack will STUN the targeted towers and inflict 450-550 Armor-Piercing Damage. Supermassive Black Hole Taunt: "Fire in the hole!" TOTMGSROCK summons a supermassive black hole on the screen that sucks in all towers and crushes them into the size of a subatomic particle when they hit the singularity, killing them instantly. Heroes and x/5+/x Shield Generators (and therefore everything within those generators) cannot be sucked in. Nobelium Uranium Taunt: "NO YOU!!" TOTMGSROCK has a 50% chance to evade a tower's Activated Ability. After evading the ability, TOTMGSROCK will retaliate with a nuclear bomb composed of fissioned Nobelium and Uranium. The bomb will detonate and inflict 500-600 Armor-Piercing Damage to all towers on the screen. After that, TOTMGSROCK will MIMIC the ability that he evaded (for example, if he evades an Overclock, he will Overclock himself). If the ability he's mimicking is an ability that inflicts damage, his mimic attack will inflict 20% less damage than the original. Temple Sacrifice Taunt: "You are food for my minions!" TOTMGSROCK makes the TOTMGs on his back sacrifice all towers within a very large radius. This enhances the Temples' powers in accordance with the BTD5 TOTMG sacrifice algorithm. Heroes CAN be sacrificed, but you can then replace the Hero and that Hero will automatically become whatever level he/she was before the sacrifice. If this ability sacrifices a Hero, an evil version of the Hero will appear on TOTMGSROCK's back and attack your towers. Dark Secret The TOTMGs on TOTMGSROCK's back turn into TOTVMs for 20 seconds. Quantum Superposition Taunt: "I am here, I am there, I am everywhere!" TOTMGSROCK superpositions, spawning a clone of himself that emerges from the map exit and moves the opposite direction. TOTMGSROCK and his superpositioned clone have 60% of the current HP of the original, and they attack simultaneously. This means that they use the same ability simultaneously and both of their abilities stack multiplicatively (which means that if both use Infinite Genocide, you will lose 75% of your current lives and 75% of the towers on the screen). If one of the clones die, the other clone becomes the original and absorbs 95% of the clone's maximum health (the clone's maximum HP is 60% of the original's HP). Prehistoric Chomp TOTMGSROCK will chomp at towers, inflict 300-400 Armor-Piercing Damage as well as applying BLEEDING DoT for 10 seconds. I Have The High Bound Taunt: "IT'S OVER!! I HAVE THE HIGH BOUND!!" TOTMGSROCK taps into the minds of towers and fills their heads with overwhelming lectures of mathematical order theory, PETRIFYING them for 12 seconds. It's A Simple Calculus Taunt: "It's a simple calculus..." TOTMGSROCK forces all towers on the map to attempt to solve extremely-complex calculus equations for 11 seconds. The inconceivable mathematical complexity of said equations overwhelms their minds and STUNS them and BREAKS THEIR ARMOR for that period of time and while stunned take ''400% damage from all sources.'' Infinite Genocide Taunt: "Come on! SNAP out of it already!" TOTMGSROCK snaps his fingers with his Infinity Gauntlet and instantly kills half of all towers that exist on the screen. The Omegachi V and Tier 6 Towers lose 50% of their current health instead of dying. Towers killed by this CAN be revived. Heroes are instead stunned for 12 seconds. This ability also instantly removes half of the current amount of lives you have (rounded up to the nearest life. E.g. if you have 5 lives left this ability makes you have 3), but this part of the ability will not work if it would cause you to have 0 lives left. Triggered by CT50BSSDM (Count To 50 Before Somebody Says Dart Monkey) Taunt: ''"NO MORE DART MONKEYS!!!"'' All towers that use or have used darts (Dart Monkeys, Super Monkeys, Dartling Guns, Monkey Aces, Heli Pilots, Pioneer Original) lose 50% of their current HP and are PETRIFIED for 12 seconds. The Ban Mace TOTMGSROCK pulls out an energy mace, grabs a random tower and uses the mace to beat the crap out of that tower like this gif: That tower is then killed instantly and banned from the game for 20 seconds, meaning that the player is completely unable to place that type of tower for a certain period of time. All towers that are like that tower are also PETRIFIED for 10 seconds. For example, of TOTMGSROCK uses this ability on a Super Monkey, then all Super Monkeys on the screen will be petrified for 10 seconds and the player cannot place any Super Monkeys on the map for 20 seconds. IT'S TIME TO STOP!!!!! Taunt: ''"IT'S TIME TO STOP!! IT'S TIME TO STOP, OKAY!? NO MORE!! WHERE THE ^#$* ARE YOUR PARENTS!? WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS!? IT'S TIME TO S T O P ! ! ! ! ! !"' Any Activated Abilities that are currently in effect are immediately stopped, and all Abilities are DISABLED for the next 20 seconds. All towers within a large radius of himself are also PETRIFIED for 8 seconds. Jameson Laugh TOTMGSROCK will unleash an earrape Jameson Laugh at 350 decibels, stunning all towers on the screen for 5 seconds and inflicting 625-725 Armor-Piercing Damage. TOTMGSROCK heals from twice the damage dealt by this ability via LIFE DRAIN, and the life drain effect stacks with the damage inflicted to every tower. For example, if this attack hits 5 towers and inflicts 625 Armor-Piercing Damage to each tower, TOTMGSROCK will heal 6250 HP from the Life Drain (2 x 5 towers x 625 damage per tower = 10 x 625 = 6250 HP healed from life drain). Cellular Regeneration When hit by an offensive Activated Ability, TOTMGSROCK has a chance to immediately regenerate health, similar to this character from Injustice Mobile. Can only happen up to 3 times. Heal Suppression TOTMGSROCK unleashes a dark aura that disables all aspects of healing within a very large radius of himself. Towers within this range cannot heal by any means. Trivia *An obvious reference to the person who came up with BTD7: Planet of the Apes *My first Joke Conception. Category:Joke Conceptions Category:User References Category:User Bloons Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Secrets Category:OP Bloons Category:Memes